1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a metal powder, an ultraviolet-curable inkjet composition and a recording material.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a production method of a decorative product exhibiting a glossy external appearance, metallic plating, stamp-printing using a metallic foil, thermal transfer by using a metallic foil or the like have been used.
However, with these methods, there were problems such as that it was difficult to form fine patterns, and it was difficult to apply to a curved surface part.
On the other hand, as a recording method to a recording medium by using compositions including pigments or colorants, a recording method using an inkjet method is used. The inkjet method is excellent in terms of formation of fine patterns, and in terms of being able to be suitably applied for recording on curved surface parts. Also, in recent years, a composition (ultraviolet-curable inkjet composition), which becomes hardened by irradiating ultraviolet light, has been used in order to provide an item that is particularly excellent in terms of abrasion resistance, water resistance, solvent resistance or the like with the inkjet method (see, for example, Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-57548).
However, with the ultraviolet-curable inkjet composition, when metal powder was used instead of pigments or colorants, there is the problem that it is not possible to sufficiently exhibit characteristics such as glossy appearance and the like that the metal has naturally, and problems were caused such as poor stability (storage stability) of the composition, a decrease in discharge stability due to a rise in viscosity due to gelation and the like.